


Months

by Rymwho



Series: Months [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Masturbation, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynHaught - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: A veces hay que sacrificarse a si misma para salvar al mundo de una puerta mágica y de una maldición.





	Months

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos por acompañarme en este viaje un tanto peculiar! es el final de esta pequeña serie!

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas desde que se dio la sorprendente noticia de que Waverly está embarazada así que Nicole como un cachorro enamorado cuidó y protegió a su novia de todo aquel peligro potencial.

Realmente estaba perdiendo el tiempo para no ver a Wynonna.

Pero lo inevitable tenía que pasar.

Es de noche en la casa de Nicole donde todo es silencioso escuchándose unicamente el suave tic tac del reloj de pared del piso inferior de la casa que llegaba a la habitación de la pelirroja.

Nicole estaba sentada en una esquina de su cama viendo el vació, Wynonna estaba en la otra esquina de la cama sin decir ni una sola palabra y Waverly estaba nerviosa entre las dos mujeres ya que no sabía que pasaría en esta noche.

Entonces Waverly se levanta de la cama y deposita un suave beso en los labios de su novia que soltó un gemido de felicidad y entonces ambas se separan viéndose por unos segundos donde se podía observar el amor de ambas mujeres. Wynonna no hizo nada.

Entonces Waverly se marcha dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

“Esto es una mierda.” Dijo Wynonna levantándose de la cama.

“Lo se” Respondió la sheriff también levantándose de la cama comenzando a desabrochar su cinturón “pero nunca tenemos opciones al parecer...”

Al decir eso se bajo sus pantalones azules mostrando sus calzoncillos verdes oscuro con un ligero bulto mostrando. Wynonna se sonrojó al recordar todo lo que ha hecho con la pelirroja como diversión pero ahora fue una situación extraña para asegurar un embarazo mas.

“Solo espero que Jett y Chetri no mientan sobre esto o sino amanecerán con un beso de buenos días por parte de Peacemaker.” amenazó la heredera que se quito su chaqueta de piel dejándola en una blusa blanca de tirantes dejando una buena vista de sus pechos cubiertos.

Nicole se acerco a su amiga dándole una suave mirada que transmitía disculpa por lo que iba a suceder en esa noche. La pelirroja tomo suavemente el rostro pecoso de su amiga y se inclino para conectar sus labios.

Wynonna gimió por el beso correspondiendo igualmente y enredo sus brazos en los hombros musculosos de su amiga mientras que Nicole tomo las caderas de la heredera apoyándose en su cuerpo. Ambas se separaron por unos segundos para tomar aire y se vieron con el deseo innegable en sus ojos volviendo a estrellar sus labios con mas dureza y necesidad. La morena enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de la pelirroja deseando mas contacto entre cuerpos.

“Joder” susurro Wynonna en los labios de la pelirroja gimiendo levemente cuando las manos grandes y cálidas de su compañera tomaron su culo masajeandolo en el proceso. Esas mismas manos traviesas la soltaron y bajo los pantalones de cuero de la heredera dejando ver unas bragas de color rojo que ya tenía una mancha húmeda en el centro.

“Estas muy mojada ¿no?” susurra con diversión la sheriff. Esa misma diversión se fue cuando la mano de Wynonna agarro su pene a través de los calzoncillos dándole varios apretones y moviendo de arriba hacía abajo poniéndola muy dura y dolorosa.

“y tu muy necesitada” se burló esta vez la heredera al ver como el rostro de Nicole se ponía igual de rojo que su cabello.

Nicole claramente no se iba a dejar.

“Que puedo decirte...?” se acerca al oído de la heredera y con una sonrisa le susurra: “La idea de llenarte nuevamente de semen me calienta.” tuvo el efecto que esperado al sentir como temblaba la mujer mas grande. “La otra idea que me calienta es darte un bebé.”

El coño de Wynonna ardió por el deseo al recordar como Nicole la llenó de esperma en la primera noche que durmieron juntas provocando graciosamente un susto de embarazo que ahora que lo pensaba bien si se hubiera embarazado en esa vez daría completamente igual.

“¿Ahora quien es la necesitada?” se burló Nicole de la pobre heredera que tenía su rostro rojo.

o-o-o

Las mujeres no eran para nada silenciosas dentro de la habitación y fue algo que Waverly aprendió. La pequeña Earp no podía creer que su hermana estaría a punto de follar con la mujer policía mientras que ella estaba de cuclillas observando toda la interacción por la ligera apertura de la puerta. Miró como Wynonna bajó sus bragas mostrando su coño reluciente e hinchado y entonces ayudo a la pelirroja a quitar sus calzoncillos donde salió el miembro palpitante en todo su esplendor.

Sabe que tiene que estar enojada pero no puede evitar disfrutar la vista.

Waverly lentamente bajo su mano a su propio coño donde froto su clítoris en busca de su liberación deseando que ella estuviera en lugar de su hermana para disfrutar al tener un amante como Nicole en la cama.

Entonces la joven Earp observo con atención de como Nicole apretó la garganta de su hermana que soltó un quejido y sin ningún tipo de cuidado la lanzo a la cama que soltó un jadeo de sorpresa pero fue aún mas sorprendente que su hermana sin decir nada mas extendió sus piernas mostrando su coño. La garganta se le secó cuando el pene de Nicole se acercó a su hermana.

Sabe que tener el deseo de ver como sus dos personas favoritas follan entre si sería lo suficiente para enojarle pero no pudo evitar sentirse excitada de la situación.

No se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

o-o-o

Las manos de la oficial se arrodillo en la cama y mantuvo los muslos abiertos de la castaña mientras frotaba la cabeza de su pene contra la humedad y el clítoris hinchado.

“Por favor Nicole...” suplicó la castaña con deseo haciendo que Nicole sonriera por el deseo evidente. “Te necesitó~”

Nicole no dijo nada.

Solo metió todo el miembro hinchado hasta el fondo de la heredera con facilidad. La mujer mas grande dejo caer su cabeza hacía atrás y soltó un grito gutural por el placer.

“¡Nicole!” jadeo la castaña.

Nicole gruño levemente y agarro las caderas anchas de su compañera moviéndose suavemente de adentro hacia a fuera golpeando ligeramente el interior cálido.

“Mierda” gruño apretando su mandíbula de placer cuando las paredes interiores de Wynonna no dejaban de apretar su miembro. Entonces aumento ligeramente la velocidad de sus embestidas.

“S-se s-siente bien ¡Nicole!” gimió la castaña moviendo sus caderas contra la pelirroja en busca de mas velocidad “necesito mas.”

La pelirroja asintió. Se inclino sobre el cuerpo de la heredera llegando mas profundo y apoyo sus manos en ambos lados de la cabeza con cuidado de no llevarse el pelo castaño. La pelirroja embistió con mas fuerza y velocidad el coño exquisito que la mantenía atrapada golpeándolo constantemente contra un determinado punto que hizo que Wynonna en su necesidad envolviera sus piernas en las caderas de Nicole en busca de mas profundidad sin dejar de jadear de placer.

La oficial observó con fascinación cuando los pechos grandes de su amiga no paraban de moverse de arriba hacía abajo por la fricción de ambos cuerpos. Estaba tan concentrada en eso que no se dio cuenta de que unas manos suaves agarraron sus pechos y de como un cuerpo pequeño la abrazó desde atrás.

“Sigue así nena, demuestra quien manda...” susurro una voz angelical detrás de ella haciendo que su espalda se erizada. Sabe de quien se trataba “Demuéstrame tu fuerza mi amor.” ordenó Waverly con una sonrisa. Waverly agarró su propio clítoris acariciándolo y pellizcando cuando Nicole aumento la velocidad de embestidas haciendo que su hermana gritara de placer apretando con fuerza las sabanas escuchándose las bofetadas de piel contra piel así como de cabecero contra pared.

Finalmente Wynonna dejó soltar un gemido gutural mientras que su boca se formaba un perfecto ‘o’ atrapando deliciosamente el miembro dentro de ella y entonces un terremoto la golpeó llegando al orgasmo finalmente mientras que el miembro dentro de ella también explotó llenando el vientre de esperma.

“Eso fue increíble mi amor” felicito con cariño Waverly ayudando a su pesada novia salir de su hermana que había caído rendida en las sabanas. La pequeña morena agarra el mentón afilado dándole la vuelta para darle un beso. 

Nicole tuvo una sonrisa tontina en su rostro mientras que su mente navegaba en las aguas turbulentas de la lujuria. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su novia estaba ahí detrás de ella “¿Que haces aquí mi amor?”

“No pude quedarme quieta viendo como mi novia y mi hermana tenían sexo.”

La pelirroja palideció ante esto.

“Espera, ¿nos viste?” pregunta con sorpresa.

Waverly toma la mano de su novia dándole un apretón y entonces responde: “Debería sentirme enojada por el hecho de que sucumbiste rápido pero la verdad es que me siento caliente al ver como te follas a mi hermana.”

“Joder cariño” gimió “esto es caliente” mueve su mano al centro de su novia y se sorprende al ver por lo húmeda que estaba y todo por observar sus acciones “¿Esto es para mi?” pregunta con una sonrisa moviendo su mano por la raja.

“Todo para ti mi amor” susurró la Earp menor con el deseo evidente en los ojos. Agarra los hombros anchos de su novia y la obliga acostarse boca arriba mientras que ella se subió a su regazo sentándose en el vientre plano y pálido. Waverly se recarga en el torso de la mujer mas grande y vuelve agarrar el rostro pálido para besarse nuevamente.

“¿Sabes cuanto amo tus labios?” susurró Nicole con una sonrisa viendo los labios grandes de su novia.

“Me lo repites siempre” sonríe seductoramente.

“Es lo que mas me encanta en este mundo y eso jamas nadie me lo podrá quitar.” siguió susurrando.

“A mi me gusta algo de ti en estos momentos” dijo moliendo contra el ingle de su novia.

“Así que demuéstrame como montas mi polla mi niña cachonda.”

Waverly tembló de la excitación al escuchar la lujuria que derramaba su novia. Nunca fuero muy versadas en juegos de roles o en kinks pero le encantaba cuando Nicole usaba su cuerpo con mero propósito animal. 

La pelirroja comenzó hablar al ver a su novia perdida en sus pensamientos, necesita un pequeño empujón “¿Te enciende no?” pregunta con voz baja “Te enciende el hecho de verme como me follaba a tu hermana y la usé para preñarla...” tomó un pequeño respiro preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de decir “Te enciende pensar que después de asegurar su embarazo las usare a ambas como mis botes de semen personal ¿no?”

Waverly gimió al pensar en todo lo que dijo su novia y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza en lastima “Si papá” su centro ardió con el deseo y necesidad sintiéndose inútil al no estar llena por la polla de Nicole.

Agarró el mimbro grueso en sus manos y lo frotó por toda su raja hasta que se quedo quieta en su entrada. Apoyo sus manos en el cuerpo de su novia y descendió lentamente sus caderas permitiendo que la cabeza pequeña entrara en ella.

Waverly tomó una gran bocanada de aire preparándose para llevar por completo el miembro en su interior, siguió descendiendo y su cabeza cayó hacia adelante soltando ligeros quejidos de dolor hasta que estaba totalmente ensartada. Soltó un quejido placentero cuando la punta se acomodó en su interior sin ningún inconveniente.

Ambas soltaron un gemido de placer y amor al pensar que finalmente estaban juntas después de meses de angustia y miedo. Nicole miró con fascinación el vientre hinchado de su novia que era mas grande después de de un mes de haberla encontrado.

Waverly se dio cuenta del silencio de Nicole captando que miraba su vientre con su hijo. Sonrió. Movió sus caderas de arriba hacía abajo sobre el miembro viril y en un movimiento ascendió por completo y luego se dejo caer con fuerza haciendo que ambas mujeres gritaran de placer mientras que sus uñas arañaban el cuerpo debajo de ella.

La pelirroja tomó ambos pechos de su novia amasándolos y pellizcando los pezones oscuros haciendo que la pequeña mujer jadeara montando mas duro su polla.

“¡Me encanta!” Gritó la joven Earp perdida en su placer “Me encanta montarte ¡jodeme papá! ¡Mierda! Se siente bien!” siguió gritando.

Nicole estaba fascinada por los movimientos desesperados de su novia. Era hipnotizante ver como Waverly se follaba así misma sin la ayuda de la oficial sorprendiéndose de paso por el vocabulario sin vergüenza que decía.

Joder.

“Mierda, Waverly que me vas a destrozar” dijo la oficial con una risa tomando las caderas de su novia. “deberí-”

Waverly la miró con una expresión asesina claramente enfadada por ser interrumpida haciendo que Nicole se callara de inmediato. Su novia es pequeña pero fácilmente podría matar a alguien.

El orgasmo de Nicole se estaba construyendo desde la base y sabe que por los movimientos erráticos de Waverly estaba en su misma situación. Las paredes estrechas de novia embarazada no dejaban de abrazarla con fervor. Apretó las caderas mirando de nuevo el bulto visible en el vientre de Waverly que llevaba su hijo que se desarrollaba adentro de ella ¿como sería? ¿sería un humano por completo o sería parte ángel como Waverly? Fuera como fuera su hijo estaría muy orgullosa de su futura esposa.

Waverly se sonrojo al seguir la mirada de su novia a su vientre que apenas era visible pero que sin embargo ya sentía que hubo algo dentro de ella moviéndose. Sin duda serían niños lindos si nacen con el cabello rojo y brillante como su madre.

Se sentiría un poco mal si su hijo naciera sin el cabello rojo y el de su hermana si.

También fue irónico que una ex participante de la secta de Bulshar vaya a tener un hijo con una mujer ángel y la heredera de la maldición que maldijo hace cientos de años.

La joven Earp tembló de placer cuando el orgasmo finalmente la golpeo y se hundió lo mas posible en la polla de Nicole sintiendo como su amante la llenaba de su esperma.

Ambas jadearon y Waverly cayo sobre Nicole que la abrazó con amor.

“Te amo Waverly” susurro Nicole.

“y yo a ti Nicole.”

“y yo me amo a mi misma.” dijo Wynonna interrumpiendo el bello momento haciendo que ambas mujeres la vieran con sorpresa de que ya estaba despierta.

* * *

Para Nicole fue directamente un infierno estar atendiendo a dos mujeres embarazadas a la vez que tuvieron gustos completamente diferentes y no parecían saciar (en especial a Wynonna). Esperaba que esta idea funcionara y sellara la puerta y maldición a la primera porque no podría aguantar otros dos embarazos mas.

El primer bebé en nacer fue Walsh Earp-Haught que nació a los 5 meses teniendo un cabello rojo y vibrante como su madre y que para sorpresas de muchos mostraba ciertos rasgos que indica que tendría algunos poderes angelicales.

Cuando nació de inmediato fue llevado al bosque donde lo esperaba una cuna de ramas y madera del Edén y al colocar al bebé en dicha cuna milagrosamente la puerta se quebró por completo como si de vidrió se tratase. La puerta del Edén se marchó por completó haciendo que todos respiraran con alivió.

Wynonna siguió cazando a los demonios (y otros seres sobrenaturales) con regularidad y los lanzaba al infierno sin mas pero debido a su condición tuvo que protegerse más ya que también se volvió un objeto fácil de encontrar.

Meses después la siguiente en nacer fue Wendy Earp que tuvo el cabello rojo oscuro pareciendo al color del vino tinto y con unos ojos azules claros. Claramente era una humana y cuando nació el cañón de la ‘Peacemaker’ ardió donde sus habituales patrones emitieron un color blanco intenso y entonces para sorpresa de todos el arma se rompió por completo.

Todo llegó a su fin.

Finalmente Doc decidió cuidar a Wendy y ser su padre postizo junto a Wynonna (al parecer el hombre no tenía ningún problema con el bebé a pesar de que no fuera suyo) y después de meses Alice finalmente regreso a la casa.

Mientras tanto Nicole y Waverly amaron con todo su corazón a Walsh procurando su bienestar.

Todo tuvo un final feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Siganme en mi Twitter! https://twitter.com/Rymwho


End file.
